


Cursed With Bless

by FearlessChihuahua



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, god!akashi, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessChihuahua/pseuds/FearlessChihuahua
Summary: His curse was to love and he didn't mind to be cursed at all.





	

As one of few Gods who was cursed by cupid to be able to fall only for a man, Akashi must face such a big problems. 

 

He was avoided in heaven and the only place where he could go to was Gaea - the only place where people would worship him and beg him for wealth and power. 

 

And that was the place where his boyfriend resided.

 

Each time he was stressed out with his works or by other Gods, he would pay Gaea a visit.

 

And not forgetting about meeting his lover, a mere human being - Furihata Kouki, as the first thing that he had to do.

 

Just like right now.

 

Akashi was standing in front of a wooden door, and he had knocked it for some times before a creaky sound from the door was heard.

 

"A-Akashi-sama! I mean.. Sei! Welcome home!"

 

He received a warm hug from this mousy brunette and he liked it. He loved this little spark that he felt each time the brunette mentioned his name and welcomed him as if Kouki's house were his house too. And he knew that he didn't want to lose anything that he already had.

 

"I'm home, love.."

 

Was his curse such a bless? Because he had no problems at all if he had to be sent to the Gaea as a normal man one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of this headcanon of mine, but I don't really have any time to make an actual fanfiction with this headcanon. Sorry for super short drabble. I was planning to tell the history from why Akashi was cursed to the point where Akashi's cursed got lifted by Cupid.  
> But I don't have any power to do so.  
> so, sorry but I hope you enjoy this as much as I do when I imagine them in this HC


End file.
